


Running with the Wolves - In Which The Pups Are Overheard

by MAPMonstersArePerceptions



Series: Running with the Wolves Omake Land [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Samandriel's Pack of Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions
Summary: Remember that heartwarming scene in chapter 72 when Samandriel told the other pups about gender roles in school, and everyone ends up in a puppy pile dismissing them as stupid?  What if some of the resting adults overheard?  What could puppy logic mean to those whose secondary genders were used against them?





	Running with the Wolves - In Which The Pups Are Overheard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Running with the Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663281) by [Dancingdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog). 



> As always, none of this belongs to me. If you haven't read the fic this is based on, please do so. It is beyond awesome! 
> 
> As to the Katy Perry reference...yeah I don't know where that came from.

_“Well, I don’t know why anyone would think you’re scary,” huffed Alex, nipping at his ear. “We certainly don’t. Claire’s scarier than you!”_

_Ben rubbed his head under Samandriel’s chin. “Don’t listen to those other pups. You’re an awesome friend and I’m glad you left them because now we get to have you.”_

If asked later, Gabriel would claim that the ache from his injuries caused him to tear up. It certainly wasn't because of the pups' wholehearted acceptance of his nephew...or their easy dismissal of gender stereotypes. The Winchester pack was so different from everything he was used to. Sometimes it astounded him...meeting Sam and Dean's sperm donor and hearing about their initial upbringing just added to the surreal feeling. He felt a body sidle up against him, spooning him and mixing their scents. Feeling the warmth of the larger wolf lying on top of him, Gabe smiled. Neither he nor Sam fit into the neat boxes of what an Alpha and Omega should be. It was one of the things that made Sam so beautiful and precious to him. Yet, it was one of the things he most despised about himself. At night, his brothers' words would taunt him, make him question if the "omega with a knot" deserved such an amazing lover, if he was alpha enough to keep him....During the day, he could mostly drown them out, but nights could be difficult. He wondered if someday life in this pack could erase the pain caused by his fa-the Novaks- entirely.

 

Sam could guess very well the thoughts going through his lover’s mind. With John still fresh in his mind, he could even empathize. Knowing that the pups in their care considered gender as secondary on such a fundamental level that gender stereotypes and roles should be scoffed at was healing. One's size and scent did not have to fit a box in order to be desirable. Submission needn't be a trait only found in Omegas. It is not just for the alpha to be protective of his mate. Him and Gabe fit like two pieces of a puzzle, even if this was the only place on Earth where they could find acceptance. 

One of the pups got ahold of Gabe’s phone. Katy Perry played throughout the camp.

Unnoticed, Cas watched. His heart had warmed at yet another reminder of how Samandriel and his lives had benefited in the last year. As the pups went back to play, he saw Gabe and Sam. They were utterly at peace, past hurts were soothed in the presence of the other. Part of Cas almost wanted to take a picture...maybe send it to his ex-family. _Thanks for pushing us past the breaking point, Michael. Hear us howl!_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated. Here's to DancingDog and the now finished work of Running with the Wolves!


End file.
